Picnic Panic!
by Nightcore4life
Summary: Falkner is invited to a picnic by Morty. He believes it's just a friendly gesture, but will he soon think differently?


Morty had invited me on a picnic. I'm not sure why. We aren't even friends, just fellow gym leaders. Maybe he's just trying to be nice. I am new after all. I just became the leader of The Violet City Gym a week ago. I didn't have anything to do so I excepted.

"Hey Falkner!" I was snapped out of my daze as I saw a figure running towards me. As it got closer I could see pink pigtails, a cheery smile, and golden eyes. I realized that it was Whitney, and no surprise either, I was wondering around Goldenrod City for my day off. And she was the Goldenrod Gym Leader after all.

Whitney finally reached me and was breathing heavily. "Hiya Falkner!" she smiled widely. "Hi." I said much less enthusiastically. "You're on your day off, right?" she asked still grinning like a child. "Yeah." I said. "Do ya want to go have lunch?" she asked. I didn't know what to say. "Sure." I mentally face palmed myself. 'Great! Another person to "hang out" with!' I thought sarcastically. Morty didn't seem this hyperactive, that's why the picnic shouldn't be so bad. "Greeeeeeat!" Whitney exclaimed.

Whitney took my wrist and ran with me struggling to keep up behind her, she was like a Growlthe gaining control of the owner.

She led me to a old looking diner. She brought me inside and finally let go of my wrist. 'Damn, that girl has some grip.' I thought.

I looked around and was surprised at how nice it looked from the inside. There was a lady

a desk with a bowl of lollypops next to her. At each table there was a small jute box that was for display. There were pink lights on the wall. And there was a case with a lot of delicious looking cakes.

Whitney walked up to the lady at the counter. "Nice to see you Whitney." the lady said. "Hi!" Whitney said and then grabbed a lollypop while the lady led us to a table.

To both me and Whitney's surprise, we saw a certain blue haired girl sitting across from us. "Clair!" Whitney exclaimed. 'Oh, god.' I thought. Whitney took Clair in a tight embrace. Clair gasped and pushed Whitney away. "Whit, relax." she said.

Clair finally noticed I was there too. "What are you doing here with Falky?" she asked smirking. We had only met a week ago, and she had already given me a nickname. "Clair, we are NOT on a date." I stated firmly. "What are you talking about Falky- baby? Of course we are!" Whitney smiled and my eyes widened. "W-what?!"

I gasped. "I'm just kidding. Come on man! Take a joke!" Whitney patted me on the back.

Me and Whitney sat in our both and ordered with Clair still in the both across from us. "So Falkner," Whitney broke the silence. "do you want to come with me and Clair to the fair Sunday? We all have off after all." Whitney said. I remembered the picnic with Morty on Sunday. "Sorry, can't I'm busy." I said as the waitress came with Whitney's strawberry pancakes with whipped cream, and my French toast. "Doing what?" she asked cutting her fruity waffles. "Stuff." I replied. "What kind of stuff?" she asked. 'Might as well tell her. She's not gonna stop asking anytime soon.' I thought. I sighed. "Look Whitney, I can't go with you because I'm going on a picnic with someone that day." I said. "With who? Your girlfriend?" she teased. She was really beginning to piss me off, but I managed to hide it. "No." I said plainly. "Than who?" she was really pushing it. I gave up and decided to tell her. "Morty." I said in an aggravated tone. "M-Morty?!" she exclaimed. "Yep." I said eating a piece of French toast .

"No way! You're going on a date with that creep?!" she exclaimed. I almost choked on my french toast. "Who has a date with Morty?" Clair looked over at us from her pancakes. "Falkner." Whitney said. "What?! I always thought you liked girls Falky!" Clair exclaimed laughing.

"It's not a date!" I exclaimed. "It's okay to like dick Falky. Even if you are a guy." Clair said grinning. "It really isn't a date!" I exclaimed. "Okay, okay. But you still shouldn't hang out with that guy. He's a real creep. He says he can talk to ghosts." Clair stated. "Clair's right. And rumor says he's some kind of pervert." Whitney said. "But isn't being nice like that normal?" I asked my voice returning to normal. "It's normal for normal people to be nice. But Morty isn't normal, you should just stay away from him." Whitney said.

I didn't take Whitney or Clair's advice to stay away from Morty, and met him at the National Park. Morty smiled when he saw me and walked towards me. "Hello, Falkner." Morty said. "H-Hi." I stuttered. 'Why the hell are you stuttering?' I thought. I could feel my face heating up. 'Oh, shit.' I thought. "Where would you like to sit?" he asked. "I-it doesn't matter." I said, still stuttering.

Morty took me somewhere not to far from where we already were. He sat down and patted the spot next to him. I sat down next to him and he began taking stuff out of a bag. He took out two sandwiches. "Do you want an Italian sub?" Morty asked. "S-sure." I said. 'Damn it! Stop stuttering!' I thought to myself. Morty gave me a friendly smile and handed it to me.

While Morty and I continued eating, it started to get cold. I shivered. Before I knew it, a sweater was put over my cold shoulders. I turned around to see Morty there with his sweater on my shoulders. I blushed furiously and turned the other way so he wouldn't see me.

"You looked cold." he whispered in my ear. Morty reclaimed his spot next to me and stared up at the sunset. 'Why is my heart pounding like this?' I asked myself in my head. I leaned back like Morty was. My eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful sunset.

"It's beautiful." I whispered. "Yes it is," Morty agreed but you are far more beautiful." Morty whispered grasping my hand. My heart thudded in my chest, my cheeks turned red, and my body froze.

My brain told me to let go of his hand, but my heart told me otherwise. I knew my heart was right. "M-Morty?" I whispered. He turned to look at me and smiled slightly. "I love you, Falkner." he whispered and leaned closer to me. And our lips met in a passionate kiss. My eyes widened, but I enjoyed the kiss. Slowly my eyes closed and I sank into the kiss. Morty's arms were wrapped around me. His lips finally parted from mine, and I opened my eyes. He smiled. "How do you feel about me?" Morty asked. I hesitated for a moment, and then thought it would be best to tell him. "When I met you here I started to stutter and blush a lot. I felt something that I have never felt before. I think that it's. . . love." I finished. Morty smiled softly and took me in his arms. He kissed my forehead gently and said, "I'm glad."


End file.
